


Echoes of a Final Duel

by Shanejayell



Series: Arisugawa's Locket [1]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Hand Maid May, Love Hina, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Tenchi Muyo!, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a old friend, Arisugawa Juri considers opening a bar. However, things get complicated very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, they all belong to the creators of Revolutionary Girl Utena. There is some minor shoujo-ai (or girl/girl love) elements in this fic, but nothing too major. It's a prelude to my Arisugawa's Locket series, a short storyline about the events leading up to the opening of that club.

Revolutionary Girl Utena: Echoes of a Final Duel

The pink haired woman stood up on the kareoke stage in the Shinjuku bar, her eyes dark and intense as she sang. The words of the song rang out across the bar like an anthem, as if they held some special meaning to her,

"I want to change the world,

"I want to make it well,"

A tiny pause, her expression growing sorrowful. Her voice drops down a bit, making the listener lean in closer to hear the rest,

"How can I change the world

when I can't change myself?

Try again tomorrow..."

From a table not far away, Arisugawa Juri looked up at her thoughtfully as she returned to her seat. "Interesting choice of song, Utena," she said.

It was very odd, finding herself here in a dinky bar not far from her home with Tenjou Utena, of all people. They had passed each other outside her apartment building seemingly by chance, and soon had agreed to going out and catching up with each other. And all the while Juri found herself wondering, why? Why come to see her? And why now?

"Thank you," Utena smiled back.

Juri found herself looking intently for the idealism that Utena had always carried along with her like a banner, and was comforted to see it remaining within her blue eyes. There was a growing maturity visible there as well, and it was clear that she had lost some of her innocence along that road to growing up.

'Join the club,' Juri thought wryly.

"What do you remember about Ohtori?" Utena asked her softly.

Juri nodded, finally understanding a bit about why Utena had decided to seek her out. "I remember the Duels," she said softly, "the Rose bride, and the prize that we Duelists all fought for, a prize that you never wanted." A pause, "The power to revolutionize the world."

Utena smiled gently, "Good."

"What I don't know for certain," Juri met those shockingly blue eyes with her own, "is who was the Victor of the Duels." She smiled grimly, "You won, didn't you?"

Utena puffed out a breath, "Yes."

"How did you..." Juri started to say, only to be stopped by a upraised hand.

"I'm very sorry," Utena said to her quietly, "but I'm not ready to talk about it, what happened to me back then." Juri was surprised to see a single tear slide down her cheek, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to."

Juri accepted that, if somewhat reluctantly. "You were the victor of the Duels. Did you win the prize, the Power to Revolutionize the World?" she asked.

"I don't know if I'd call it a prize," Utena smiled wryly, "it's more like a burden. But yes, I did gain that power."

Juri opened up her mouth to say the first thing that came to mind, then firmly stopped herself. Instead she simply sipped at her drink, looking over at Utena thoughtfully and letting the silence speak for her.

"You're really quite good at that," Utena smiled slightly, "maybe you should have been a priest." A soft laugh. "Or a bartender."

Juri smiled slightly at that, but remained silent.

"The power of Dios... when I call upon it, it's almost too much for me to control. It's like walking on the edge of a cliff, the ground crumbling under your feet while knowing that over the edge is a never-ending fall," Utena tried to explain.

"You've used it then," Juri prompted her.

"Right after I received it," Utena softly agreed, "I tried to reach out across Ohtori, make things better for all those who had been touched by the Duels." A soft sigh, "Instead, I managed to erase all memory of myself and the Duels."

"But I remember," Juri stared, then her eyes narrowed. "I only really began remembering a few months back. Why?" she asked.

"I ran into Wakaba," Utena sighed.

Juri nodded slightly, remembering the brown haired girl Utena spoke of. Cheerful, full of energy, almost the personification of the word genki, she and Utena had been best friends from elementary school. From what Juri had heard later on, Wakaba was why Utena got involved with the Duels in the first place, avenging her honor against Saionji.

"She remembered me from when we were younger," Utena said quietly, "but nothing from the Ohtori period. Nothing at all." She picked up her drink, having a bit of the rum and coke, "So I tried to set things right again, more or less."

"Well, thank you for the memories," Juri smiled, getting a soft chuckle from Utena. She sat down her own drink, "What happened to Anthy?"

"I don't know," Utena surprised her with that answer.

"What? Why?" Juri sat up, looking over at her in confusion.

"I wanted her to be free," Utena said softly in explanation, "free of being the Rose Bride, free of the world's pain, and free even of any obligation towards me. So I slipped away from Ohtori and I haven't seen her since."

Juri nodded thoughtfully, picking up her drink only to put it down once again. "I think she loved you," Juri finally said, "in her own way."

"You could be right," Utena quietly agreed.

"Juri? Arisugawa Juri?" a girl's voice came from behind them. There was a flash of annoyance on Juri's face, but she quickly masked it.

"Yes?" Juri turned around in her seat to ask the girl quietly.

"I knew it was her!" the girl practically squealed to her friends. In moments a group of young women were around Juri, gushing about a photo spread in some magazine. Juri signed autographs good naturedly, and soon enough they were alone again.

"Does that happen to you often?" Utena asked with a smile.

"I never should have let my friend talk me into doing that photo shoot," Juri sighed. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked her softly.

"Be careful to use the power very, very cautiously," Utena smiled, "after traveling around Japan for the past few years, I can almost understand how Dios could find himself wanting to bring the world a revolution."

Juri sounded just a bit worried as she asked, "You aren't going to try doing that, are you?" She really didn't think that the Utena she had known would do something like that, but it had been a few years since they had all graduated.

"No," Utena shook her head, "for that kind of revolution to have any meaning it can't be brought in from outside." A gentle smile, "The only way that you can ever change the world will be the hard way, one person at a time."

Juri raised her glass smoothly, "To the revolution of the world!"

Utena tapped her glass against Juri's, "And to the world's revolution!"

"So you've been traveling around Japan," Juri shook her head, "me, too. Too bad I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for."

"Or maybe you've already found it, but just don't know it yet," Utena offered.

"Don't get Zen with me," Juri mock threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Utena smiled slightly. She got up a bit unsteadily from her chair, apparently feeling the alcohol.

Juri got up to steady her, "You all right?"

"I'll be fine," Utena waved her off. She seemed to concentrate for a moment, and all traces of the unsteadiness were gone. "Neat trick, hmm?" she smiled at Juri.

"I'm impressed," Juri nodded thoughtfully. They made their way through the crowded bar, Juri occasionally throwing a scowl at any grabby men they encountered. It didn't take long to get outside, the air crisp with a fall chill.

"Thank you for seeing me at such short notice," Utena offered Juri her hand.

As Juri was shaking it she saw a familiar figure coming up from behind Utena. "Don't look now," she murmured, "but you've got company."

Utena turned and simply froze.

"Utena-sa..." Anthy started to say, then she stopped herself. With a gentle smile, "Utena, I've been looking for you."

Anthy had changed almost as much as Utena had, dressing in casual clothing rather than the school girl's uniform Juri was used to seeing her in. But the biggest difference was in her eyes. When she looked over at Utena, Anthy was happy, fully, honestly happy.

"Anthy," Utena seemed at a loss for words.

Juri moved behind her and then nudged gently, sending her forward towards where Anthy nervously stood. As the two women fell into a fierce hug Juri said to them with a smile, "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Juri walked away from them, tempted to hang back to hear what they said but firmly restraining herself. She did stop to look back for a moment, and smiled at what she saw. Throughout the evening Juri had felt that there was something... off about Utena. But now, standing there with Anthy at her side, she looked complete at last.

'They're going to be all right,' Juri thought with a smile.

It was getting a bit chilly, so Juri pulled her jacket tighter around her, considering something else that Utena had said to her that night. 'A bartender,' she mused, 'not very likely. But owning a bar...' Juri nodded to herself thoughtfully, 'that I could do.'

The bar that Utena and she had been drinking in was little better than a meat market. No self respecting woman would have gone in there if an alternative had been available. 'So what if I provide an alternative?' Juri mused. A place to meet and talk, dance and drink without worrying about getting into trouble. A bar run by women, staffed by women, just for women.

"But what do I call it?" Juri wondered aloud. The name she chose would have to be a memorable one, something that stuck in someone's mind. Without thinking about it Juri reached for the locket that had once dangled around her neck, forgetting that she had cast if off many years ago. Then she froze.

'Arisugawa's Locket,' Juri thought. Her family name, boldly placed along with a symbol of her past, a past that she wasn't ashamed to show. She smiled, striding down the street, plans for what would be in her bar already forming in her head...

To be continued...


	2. Two

Revolutionary Girl Utena: Echoes of a Final Duel

Part Two

They stood there on the crowded street in the middle of Shinjuku, the boyish pink haired young woman and her dusky companion, each looking at each other silently. Utena smiled down at her hesitantly, "It's good... to see you, Anthy."

"Utena," Anthy smiled back, looking up at the taller woman. The casually dressed young woman took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, for everything I did."

Utena closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the shock of pain and betrayal, then she firmly shook it off. "What I did," she finally answered her, "I did of my own free will, Anthy." A weak smile, "It wasn't your fault."

Anthy reached up to rest her hand on Utena's cheek, tears glistening in her eyes. "You haven't changed," she murmured.

Utena shook her head, "Oh, I've changed, it's just not that noticable." The noise around them rose as she made a face, "Let's go find someplace to talk?"

"I'd like that," and Anthy hesitantly reached for Utena's hand.

"Hgow did you find me?" Utena asked, somehow knowing that it wasn't a coincidence that Anthy had run into her like that.

"I've been looking for you for years," Anthy answered her promptly, "right after you left Ohtori." She gave Utena a slight smile, "You certainly moved around a lot."

"I wanted to let you go," Utena said softly as they passed beneath a glowing neon sign, "to set you free from any obligation to me."

Anthy squeezed Utena's hand slightly as she looked up to give her a reproachful look, "I didn't want to be free of you." She took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I...." Utena stumbled, visibly shocked to hear that from her.

Anthy steadied her, looked at Utena with honest concern. "You really didn't expect me to tell you that?" she asked softly.

Utena looked up, noticing that they were standing by a small cafe. "Let's go in here," she turned to lead Anthy into the small shop, "we can talk easier inside."

Anthy silently followed Utena to a corner table, sitting there apart from the other customers. They ordered tea, remembering times that they had spent together drinking it back at the academy then sat there quietly a moment until their cups were delivered.

"You know everything," Anthy said into the near perfect stillness, "about Akio and I, the Duels and Dios. Is that why...?"

Utena took a drink of her tea, feeling the warmth slide down her throat. "It's not that," she answered, "from what I knew of Dios I think I would have fallen in love with him, too."

"Then... Akio?" Anthy asked.

Utena sighed softly, "I think in some ways I hated him, you know. He tried to take my strength away, to make me a helpless princess...."

Anthy sighed, "Like me."

"You were never weak," Utena shook her head firmly, "in some ways I think you're the strongest woman I know."

That made Anthy smile, "Thank you."

Utena stirred her tea, the woman clearly looking for the right thing to say. "I don't... know you, Anthy," she admitted softly.

"What?" Anthy blinked.

"If that moment on the dueling field taught me anything it was that," Utena sighed, "despite knowing you for so long, I never even saw it coming."

Anthy closed her eyes, a look very like pain on her pretty face. "You know me better than you think," she finally said.

"Oh?" Utena asked.

"I was never false about how I felt about you," Anthy softly said as she drank, "I just believed that Akio's needs were more important."

That left them sitting in silence, uncomfortable in the dim light of the corner. "You spent so long looking for me," Utena finally asked, "what... were you looking for?"

"To make amends," she admitted, Anthy smiling shyly as she continued, "I wanted to know that you were all right, Utena." She paused before blurting, "What were you doing the last two years? I'd get a fix on where you were, rush there then find you were gone."

"Trying to be a prince," Utena answered ruefully. A small sip, "Maybe because of the power of Dios or maybe it's just me, but I seem to be drawn to those in need."

"It's not the power," Anthy shyly reached out to set her hand on Utena's, "you just have a noble heart and eyes that cannot look away."

They talked on for several hours, these two young women, filling in many of the details of the years that they had spent apart. There were smiles on their faces when the waitress finally came along to apologetically tell them that the cafe was closing up for the night.

Anthy shivered slightly, the night air having grown cool. Casually Utena pulled her jacket off to drape over Anthy's shoulders, "Here."

"Thank you," Anthy looked up to smile warmly, pulling the jacket closer over her casual dress. She smiled at Utena's boyish clothes and added, "We seem to be in our roles, tonight."

"I do have a few dresses now," Utena smiled slightly as they set out together, walking casually under the street lights.

"I'm so shocked," Anthy said with dry humor. She hesitated, "I wouldn't presume that you'll take me home with you, Utena."

Utena pushed her pink hair back with a sigh, "Not now, maybe, but in time..."

"Thank you," Anthy said happily. She pulled a white card from her pocket and quickly wrote something on the back, "I've been staying here, using it as a sort of a home base while I was moving around Japan."

"Hinata Inn?" Utena blinked, noting the address and phone number. She flipped the card over to see Anthy's name and printed below, "Fortunes Told, Spiritual Advisor."

Anthy shrugged at Utena's questioning glance. "I tend to be pretty good at it," she said simply, "or so I'm told."

Utena chuckled, "I thought about having a card printed with 'Have Sword, Wuill Travel' on it, but I didn't think anyone would get it."

Anthy shook her head, "American westerns?"

Utena just shrugged. She flashed a sudden smile, "Maybe next time you can come and meet my Aunt, I'm staying with her in town."

Anthy's face lit up with a smile, "I'd like that." She sighed softly, looking up at the night sky, "I'd better get a taxi back."

Utena waved one down smoothly, opening up the back door for Anthy smoothly. "I will call you, soon," Utena promised.

"I'll be waiting," Anthy murmured as she leaned in to press her lips to Utena's cheek. With a wave she climbed inside, the taxi smoothly sliding into traffic.

Utena stood there watching until the red tail lights went around a corner then she shook her head with a soft sigh. "Even after two years," she smiled to herself wryly, "she can still wrap me around her little finger."

To be continued....


	3. Three

Part Three

Arisugawa Juri strode through the crowd, the young people moving aside for the tall, fierce looking older woman when her dangerous glance fell on them. 'Looks like I've still got it,' she mused, her orange mane falling in curling waves down her back.

The fall Christmas bazzar was the last place she would have expected to be, in all honestly. Stands run by college and university students were set up around the busy park, a mix of young people and adults shopping for early gifts or playing some of the games.

'And here I am to get my fortune told,' Juri thought to herself wryly.

More accurately she was here under Anthy's instructions, shortly after Juri had been complaining about finding the right people for the club she wanted to open. She had Anthy over at her Shinjuku apartment to talk when converstion had turned to Juri's plans, then the dusky skined girl had taken Juri's tea cup from her.

Gazing into the remnants of Juri's tea Anthy had been silent. "You need to go to the fair this weekend," Anthy finally said, "there's a young lady telling fortunes there you need to meet."

Juri tried to get Anthy to explain more, of course, but she was firm. Juri had to go there, and she wasn't going to tell her anything else. So reluctantly Juri had gotten ready that morning and headed out, wondering if this weasn't the enigmatic Anthy's idea of a joke.

"Hey, you," Juri calmly collared a young man, the boy looking up at her in surprise and just a bit of alarm.

"Ah, yes?" he squeaked out.

"Is there a fortune teller here?" Juri coldly demanded, still keeping a firm grip on the mildly frightened young man.

"I think so," he looked at her warily before explaining where it was situated, scampering away as soon as she let him go.

'That was almost fun,' Juri mused as she made her way through the crowds. The tent was set off to the side, a simple hand made sign hanging by the door, She pushed the flap aside and went inside, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light.

The young lady sitting at the table didn't look much like how Juri would have envisioned a fortune teller. She was young, late teens or early twenties, and her short brown hair looked oddly cute on her. She wore casual clothes, the only strange thing about her being the odd, teardrop shaped ruby pendant that hung around her neck.

"Hello," she looked casually up only to freeze upon seeing Juri standing there. Eyes wide she blurted out, "It's you!"

Juri raised a single eyebrow and asked, "Is there a problem, Miss...?"

"Hitomi," she blushed, looking down in embarassment. She took a set of tarot cards, shuffling them uncomfortable in her hands, "Did you want your fortune told, ma'am?"

"Arisugawa Juri," she answered, pulling out a chair and sitting down oposite her.

At the sound of her name Hitomi lost her grip on the cards, the hand painted cards flying around the small room. "Arisugawa's Locket," Hitomi blinked, the oddest look on her face.

Juri looked over at Hitomi in surprise as the two of them bent to pick up the scattered cards. "How did you know about that name?" Juri asked.

"I'm psychic," Hitomi said a bit sheepishly as she picked up a card, flipping it over casually only to freeze. "The Tower," she murmured, looking at the image of a castle tower that was being struck by lightning thoughtfully.

"Is that good or bad?' Juri asked curiously as they finished getting the cards together. She straightened, brushing off her long pants with a slight smile on her face.

Hitomi looked up, gazing at Juri seriously as she put the card back in the deck, "It's change, sometimes cataclysmic changes."

"I've been doing a lot of that lately," Juri conceded, thinking of her recent inheritence, the meeting with Utena and now her plans to open a night club.

"I'm not sure the Tower was meant for you," Hitomi admitted, "I think it's mine."

Juri stood, looking at Hitomi thoughtfully for a few moments then asked, "Would you mind if we go talk about this somewhere more comfortable?"

Not long after they were sitting in a corner of one of the food tents, bento boxes and drinks sitting in front of them as they talked. "I've been havving visions about it for the past week or so," Hitomi said, "working in a nightclub that only had women in it."

'A week ago, that's about when Anthy suggested I go out here,' Juri mused, 'a coincidence?'

Hitomi looked up at Juri shyly, "You're taking the idea I have visions very calmly."

"I've seen some very strange stuff," Juri answered calmly, "it takes a bit more than that to throw me off balance."

"Good," Hitomi flashed a smile. She looked thoughtful, "I've seen various other women working there, they're oddly distinctive people...."

"Can you tell me about them?" Juri leaned forward eagerly, realizing that her problems in finding just the right employees might be solved.

Later that afternoon Juri was heading back to her apartment, a notebook filled with Hitomi's observations carefully tucked away in her pocket. She didn't entirely trust the visions of the young woman, it was a bit too much like a miracle to her, but at the very least it might be a good lead.

"And it helps," Juri mused aloud, "that at least one of them is a person that I'd like to see once again."

It was a long drive out from Tokyo, and she had to wait until the weekend before she could get away. Clearing up all the legal issues of her inheritance was painfully slow, not to mention the agrivation Juri was dealing with from her family.

The shrine wasn't easily accessable, but Juri knew the residents prefered that. She pulled up in her llittle sportscar, climbing up casually and walking towards the front gate and the two beautifully painted posts standing on either side.

"Azaka, Kamidake," Juri smiled as she headed fot the gate, "it's been a while."

"Good to see you," Azaka responded, the gem on the collum glowing as it spoke.

Kamidake sounded mildly apologetic as it added, "I'm not sure where the others are right now, though I know Miss Washu is in the house."

Juri chuckled softly, "Considering her tendency to experiment on innocent bystanders I think I'll avoid Washu for now."

With a casual wave Juri walked by the sprawling house then back into the forest, soon finding the familiar stone steps. Cherry blossoms blew as she walked up, her long coat swirling around her legs. The scent in the air was familiar and she breathed deep, remembering the days that she had spent here in this beautiful place.

"You know," a familiar voice said as Juri finally neared the top of the stairs, "I still can't get over the resemblance."

Juri reached the level of the shrine and blinked as she took in the scene. Princess Ayeka stood to one side, her dark purple hair tied back casually, the Jurai robes that she wore giving her an air of dignity. To the side Ryouko stood, her long light blue hair it's usual unruly state, while to the side stood... another Ryouko?!

As the other turned Juri realized that it wasn't Ryouko, but the resemblance was uncanny. The biggest difference was the twin scars, one on each cheek, that and the look in the woman's eyes. There was an openness there, kindness, as if she was willing to see the best in the people she met.

"Arisugawa," Ryouko moved fast, slapping her on the shoulder and nearly sending Juri to the ground, "it's been too long, damn it!"

"Juri-san," Ayaka was more formal but her smile was just as warm, "it's good to see you."

"Thanks," Juri flashed a quick smile before looking over to the other woman curiously.

"Minagi," she introduced herself with a smile, "I'm Ryouko's little sister, sort of."

So what brings you out here?" Ryouko asked as she casually put her hand over Juri's shoulders. "I've got this sake," she grinned, "back at the house if you'd care to join us?"

"Oh no," Juri shook her head, "I still remember the last hangover I got trying to keep up with your drinking," She paused, trying to think about how to put it best then bluntly said, "In fact, I came out here to offer you a job."

All three ladies looked at Juri in surprise a moment before asking, "What?"

To be continued....

Author's Note: Hitomi is more or less a fusion of both Escaflowne the series and the movie versions, while Ryouko, Ayeka and Minagi are OVA/Manga incarnations. I wanted to look into how Juri got such an odd staff for the Locket together, with Anthy and Hitomi playing a role.


	4. Four

Part Four

Tenjou Utena strode up the stone steps, her pink hair flowing back over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue skirt a little uncomfortably, the matching shirt unbuttoned at the neck. The last place she would have planned to visit was a hot springs village, but there was someone here that she had promised to come see, here at the Hinata Inn.

A black haired young woman was supervising as several women in matching uniforms helped clean up the yard, oddly a single strand of her hair stuck straight up from her head. "Thanks, everyone," she said coolly, "it looks much better now."

"You're very welcome, Kanako," the black haired younger woman beamed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your studies, Shinobu, Su, Motoko," gravely Kanako bowed to them once again.

"Hey, company!" the dusky skinned blonde grinned, nearly pouncing on Utena with immense personal energy.

"Su!" the taller young woman protested, oddly carrying what looked like a katana.

"Sorry, Motoko," Su sheepishly let go of her death grip around Utena's neck and slid down from where she had glommed onto her back.

Utena rubbed at her throat and smiled wryly, "Don't worry, I used to have a friend who did that to me all the time." With a half bow she said, "My name is Tenjou Utena, and I'm looking for Ms. Himemiya Anthy?"

"Ah, our latest arrival," Kanako nodded in recognition, "I think she's home today." A bit sheepishly she said, "I'm sorry that I have my duties to attend to, but I'm sure one of the others could take you to her."

"Of course," Motoko agreed then turned to Utena and said, "come with me." The tall young woman had short hair, stopping at the base of her neck and a kind of serenity about her, a deep pool of personal calm.

Utena followed her inside through the front hall as she quietly asked, "Has Anthy been living here for long?"

"A few months," Motoko answered, "she has fit in here very well." A slight smile, "Though we have learned not to let her take a turn cooking."

Utena felt herself smiling at the memory, "She does do a very good shaved ice, though." She looked over at the younger woman thoughtfully, "You're in university?"

"I'm a sophomore at Tokyo University," Motoko verified as they went down the hall, "after a difficult year of being a ronin."

Utena smiled wryly, feeling a slight pang that she hadn't attended university herself. 'One day,' she promised herself.

Motoko looked over at Utena a moment before she asked her, "You're a swordswoman as well, aren't you?"

Utena looked surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"

"The position of the calluses on your hands," Motoko said with a nod, "maybe we could practice together sometime."

"That might be interesting," Utena said as they came to a stop in front of one of the doors.

"Good," Motoko knocked as she called out, "Anthy, there's a guest here to see you."

A moment later and the door slid aside, Anthy's face lighting up as she saw Utena there. Instead of her usual clothes the dusky skinned woman was dressed in a kimono, her long violet hair flowing in a gentle wave down her back.

Utena felt herself blush, though she couldn't quite explain why. "You invited me to visit," she said, "I thought I'd take you up on that."

"Welcome," Anthy reached out to take Utena's hand, gently tugging her inside. The room they entered was comfortable, neatly maintained but not as terribly clean as Anthy used to keep their old room at Ohtori.

"Your timing's very good," Anthy said as she sat Utena down by the low table and poured them each some tea, "I just got back from my fortune telling job."

"You know, I almost didn't believe you were doing that..." Utena trailed off as she saw what looked like a turtle fly right past the open window. "Did I just see that?" she asked Anthy.

"Tama-chan," Anthy nodded serenely, "a rare breed of hotsprings turtle." She smiled, "After a while, I just decided not to ask."

"Speaking of asking," Utena fiddled with her teacup a moment, "I was wondering what happened to Chu Chu?"

Anthy smiled sadly, drinking some of her own tea. "Gone," she finally said, "he returned to being a part of me once you became victor of the duels." At Utena's stunned look she sighed, "It's complicated to explain, but he was an... aspect of myself, one I split off to try and preserve."

Utena took a drink of tea, "It makes an odd kind of sense, I think." She looked at Anthy thoughtfully, "A piece of your humanity?"

"My humanity and much of my emotions," Anthy agreed. She drank, "Akio and I had lived in Ohtori a long time, and more and more I found it harder to cope. Creating Chu Chu gave me someone I could trust, whom I could interact with."

"It must have been lonely," Utena reached out, laying her hand on Anthy's.

"There were occasionally duelists I could connect with, whom were kind to me," Anthy said sadly, "but they were few and far between." She brightened considerably as she linked her fingers with Utena's, "Of course that changed when I met you."

"I'm glad," Utena smiled.

"How is your aunt?" Anthy asked curiously, remembering that Utena had mentioned her the last time they had met.

"Aunt Yurika?" Utena flashed a smile, "I think she'd like to disapprove, but my inheritance means I'm pretty much independent."

"But you still live together?" Anthy asked as she finished her tea.

"For now," Utena nodded, "though I'm looking for a place of my own, maybe an Tokyo apartment I can sublet from someone."

"You could always stay with me," Anthy offered warmly.

Utena blushed slightly, "I wonder if your landlord would approve?"

"Kanako?" Anthy looked thoughtful, "Somehow, I don't think she'd mind."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Hinata Inn a rapid discussion was taking place. "So," the sandy haired blonde said with a twinkle in her eye, "our mysterious Anthy has a guest?"

"Don't read too much into it, Kitsune," Motoko said sternly.

"What do you two think?" Kitsune looked over at the younger girls.

"Utena reminds me a little of Motoko," Su volunteered cheerfully.

Shinobu nodded, "She seems very cool."

"What are you all talking about?" the taller girl walked into the room, Tama-chan fluttering around her happily.

"Hey Mitsumi," Kitsune called out cheerfully, "I think Anthy has a girlfriend."

"The woman she's been searching for?" an eager Mitsumi asked as she settled into a seat.

Motoko looked thoughtful, "It would explain a great deal."

"What would explain a great deal?" Kanako asked with her usual gravity as the black clad young woman strode inside.

"Kitsune thinks Anthy's guest is her girlfriend," Su piped up.

"This Utena seems like a respectable young woman," Kanako said simply, "I fail to see any problem with that."

To be continued...

Author's Note: The Hinata Inn in this story is a hybrid of the manga version and the state it was left in at the end of the Love Hina Again anime. Kanako Urashima is running the place, with much of the cast of Love Hina still living there, while Naru and Keitaro have moved out to be together.


	5. Five

Part Five

Arisugawa Juri groaned softly, forcing herself up from her seat as the intercom went off. She hadn't been home long from visiting the Masaki shrine, and she had been hoping to spend a quiet night alone. 'Obviously not,' she thought wryly.

"It's Nabiki," the quietly familiar sounding voice said once Juri activated the intercom, "can I come up?"

'What in the world?' Juri thought. She knew only one woman with that name, Tendo Nabiki of the Tendo dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts. She had trained there a while back, then left for various reasons, but had kept in loose touch with all of them. "Sure, come on up," Juri hit the switch to unlock the front door of the apartment building.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Juri answered, taking in the black haired woman who stood there. Dressed in casual clothes Nabiki looked stylish, but the red around her eyes and the duffel bag she carried were both not good signs.

"Sorry to barge in like this, Arisugawa," Nabiki said as she gracefully took her shoes off by the door, "I was originally planning just to hit a hotel later tonight, but I don't know which are reputable around here."

"No problem," Juri answered, wondering wryly if Nabiki intended to crash here for the night. "Are you taking a few days vacation?" she asked, waving her over to the couch.

Nabiki's lips twitched slightly, not quite forming a smile. "Haven't you checked your messages yet?" she asked. "I bet there's one from Akane, telling you I'm coming."

"No, I haven't," Juri agreed, walking over to hit the switch on the machine. She listened to a few responses from her advertisement looking for help, a slightly plaintive call from a one-night-stand asking why Juri hadn't seem her again and finally the message from Akane.

"Arisugawa-san," Akane quietly said, "there's been some trouble at the dojo and Nabiki has left. From things that were said I suspect she's on her way there."

Juri turned off the machine, looking over to where Nabiki tiredly slumped on the couch. "You're welcome to stay if you need to," she told her friend gently.

Nabiki rubbed at her face with her hands, then looked at Juri wryly. "I may need to, if only to stretch out my money," she sighed.

Juri went into the kitchen, getting a bottle down and pouring two drinks before walking to the couch. "Here," she passed one to Nabiki before sitting down by her on the couch.

"Thanks," Nabiki took it and slugged back half, wincing slightly at the taste. "Strong," she managed then added, "good."

Juri had some of her drink, sipping a bit more cautiously. "Would I regret asking what happened?" she asked Nabiki.

"You can probably guess," Nabiki grimaced as she took another drink. A sigh,. "Soun and I had that little talk I've been meaning to have with him the last few years and it didn't go too well."

Juri blinked, then got it. "You came out to him," she didn't even make it a question.

"Bingo," Nabiki nodded.

"So why is there a problem?" Juri asked, feeling an unexpected flash of anger. "Soun hasn't got a problem with Ranma and Akane sharing a room," she asked disbelievingly, "so why would he care what you do?"

Nabiki stared straight ahead, and Juri realized the young woman was fighting to keep her self control. "That was pretty much Akane's argument," she agreed, "but Soun's opinion is that Ranma is a man, under a curse, and therefore the two of them aren't perverts."

Juri restrained her temper, "He didn't call you that."

"Oh yes he did," Nabiki bit out.

Juri reached out to put her hand on Nabiki's arm, seeing the first glistening tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

"Not your fault," Nabiki wiped a tear away impatiently, but more were coming. "Why do parents have to be such...?" she trailed off.

Acting on instinct Juri tugged Nabiki over, letting her head rest on Juri's shoulder as she finally burst into tears. Juri murmured comforting things to the girl as Nabiki sobbed out the day's stress and pain, letting out her sudden grief.

"Thank you," Nabiki finally pulled back and Juri let her go, smiling up at Arisugawa weakly.

"No problem," Juri answered, picking up Nabiki's drink and passing it back to the young woman. "Do you have someplace to stay tonight?"

"I was planning on hitting a hotel," Nabiki conceded.

"Stay here, then," Juri offered.

"Ah," Nabiki hesitated, "Arisugawa, I like you but not in that way..."

Juri looked at her blankly for a moment then began laughing softly. "The couch, Nabiki," she said quietly, "I'm offering you the couch."

"Oh," Nabiki blushed, looking mildly sheepish.

Juri finished her drink then got up, walking over to the closet and returning with clean sheets and a pillow. "We'll see if we can figure something out in the morning," she said as she passed them over to Nabiki. A idea was forming in the back of her head, but she was going to have to wait before she actually said anything aloud.

"You're kinder than your rep, Arisugawa," Nabiki sighed as she took them.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf," Juri answered as she turned to go, "have a good night."

The morning came far too early for Tendo Nabiki, resting on the borrowed couch of what was at best an acquaintance. 'I can't believe I said that,' she thought as she peered into the bathroom mirror, tidying her black hair. Dressed in her nightie she returned to the living room, the smell of cooking in the air.

"Good morning," Juri nodded, standing in front of the stove as she watched a boiling pot. She stirred the noodles as she added, "I made enough for two."

"Instant noodles?" Nabiki blinked.

"I'm a bad cook," Juri shrugged, "my attempts at it tend to result in serious illness, queasiness or possibly even death."

"I'm so sure," Nabiki said, even though she did notice that once Juri served it up the noodles they were just a bit burnt.

Sitting down with her to eat Juri asked, "So what are your plans?"

"I'm not sure," Nabiki admitted as she slurped up some noodles. "I'll start looking for a part time job first," she mused, "then find a place to stay."

"You can stay here as long as you need," Juri found herself smiling wickedly, "as long as you're not worried about being ravaged in your sleep."

"It's going to take awhile before I live that down," Nabiki sighed.

"Probably," Juri agreed. She had some of her noodles before asking, "What sort of job were you looking for?"

Nabiki looked at Juri thoughtfully, wondering where the woman was going with the question. "I suppose I'd take just about anything," she admitted.

"Hmm," Juri nodded then asked, "you used to handle all the Tendo family finances, right?"

"Well, yes," Nabiki blinked.

Juri fiddled with her plate a moment, "I'm considering starting a business and I could use someone to look after the finances." She gave Nabiki a look, "Not that I wouldn't keep a close eye on you, considering some of the money making schemes you've pulled over the years."

For the first time since she had entered the apartment Nabiki's eyes lit up in interest. "What kind of business?" she asked.

Juri fought back the urge to smile. "I'm working on opening a bar for women," she revealed, "called Arisugawa's Locket."

To be continued...


	6. Six

Part Six

"Well this is... interesting," Utena said diplomatically, looking around the old warehouse dubiously. She and Juri were there because of an errand Juri needed to run, standing in the middle of the large, mostly empty building. Thick cobwebs dripped from the corners, a cold cement floor stretching out all around them, and a sagging set of rickety stairs went up one side to abandoned offices on the second floor.

"It's a wreck," Juri corrected Utena wryly, her orange hair falling in waves down her back as she studied the space thoughtfully.

"Well, yes," Utena agreed, smiling. Her pink hair and her black clothes suited her well, giving her a almost noble bearing even in such shabby surroundings. "Is this where you were planning to put your bar?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I've got some pretty substantial renovations in mind," Juri agreed, looking around with a gleam in her eyes.

"Juri-san," the black haired woman came inside, her cellphone at her ear even as she nodded to the two of them. "I've talked to the Realtor and pointed out the poor location and state of disrepair the building is in," she said briskly as she folded the device away, "I suspect we can get several thousand dollars knocked off the price at least."

"Tenjou Utena," Juri smiled wryly, "I'd like you to meet Tendo Nabiki, my right hand woman on this project."

Nabiki shook hands firmly, her eyes inquisitive as she studied Utena with a false sort of casualness. "Nice to meet you," she said cheerfully, "are you Juri's latest fling?"

Utena blinked at her in surprise, blushing faintly as she answered, "No."

"Too bad, Juri could do worse," Nabiki said admiringly.

"Nabiki!" Juri growled out.

Nabiki just chuckled wickedly and said, "I'll keep on negotiating with the owner." As she walked off Nabiki flipped her phone open and dialed smoothly, looking the model of a business woman dressed in her casual suit.

"Sorry," Juri said to Utena wryly, "Nabiki remembers me from when I was a bit younger and quite a bit wilder."

"I don't seem to remember that at Ohtori," Utena said curiously.

Juri shrugged, blushing faintly, too. "I decided to let myself go a bit after I graduated," she confessed, "do some of the things I hadn't before."

Utena looked thoughtful, "Me, too."

Juri, Utena and Nabiki headed out of the building, Nabiki returning the keys to the battered old warehouse to the Realtor's assistant, staying to talk to her softly. After they got into the car Juri smiled slightly, "So what wild things did you do after graduation?" She shook her head, "It occurs to me I don't know much about what you did then."

"Nothing terribly great," Utena said, "mostly I just tried to help people." A sudden smile as a memory occurred to her, "Though there was one time..."

"Oh?" Juri grinned.

\

Mano Yohko walked to class, smiling as the girl dressed in a simple school uniform smiling as she and her friends talked together. "Oh my god, did you see that guy?" Chigako murmured to the others, her eyes twinkling.

Yohko looked around, her long brown hair falling in twin streams, the loops on top of her head bouncing slightly. He stood on the sidewalk, looking around with a faint frown, short pink hair falling into his eyes. The black clothes that he wore hugged the slim body tightly, black pants, white shirt and black jacket while his manner was casual yet radiating a strange energy.

"No way he's a high school student," Yohko murmured softly, several of the girls around them nodding their agreement.

"There's something about him," Azusa said softly, the black haired younger woman looking on with a frown.

Yohko looked at her fellow devil hunter curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I can sense something," Azusa shrugged helplessly before looking up at Yohko, "but what exactly I'm not sure."

"That's not helpful," Yohko sighed, but as they neared the school gate she could begin to pick up something from him, too. There was an aura of purpose around the pink haired figure, and nobility, combined with a strange power.

"Mano Yohko?" he looked up and Yohko could almost feel herself falling into the blues eyes that she had ever seen.

"Yes?" Yohko asked weakly.

"My name is Tenjou Utena," he smiled slightly as he continued apologetically, "I'm sorry to bother you at school..."

"No, no," Yohko felt herself blush as she stammered, "it's all right."

Utena smiled back at her gently, "I was wondering if I could talk to you after classes? It's somewhat important."

"I'd like that," Yohko murmured, hearts in her eyes.

"See you then," Utena waved, walking off gracefully.

"Oh my god," Chigako exclaimed once they were far enough away, "did you just let yourself be picked up by a strange man!"

"Shh!" Azusa hissed at her then she looked up at Yohko to softly, "Do you think it's... devil hunter business?"

Yohko hesitated, looking back thoughtfully where Utena had walked away, "To be honest, I just don't know."

Racing through her day's classes Yohko was eager to see the mysterious young man once again, silently wondering what her grandmother had sent him to her for. She got a certain amount of teasing from her classmates, of course, but she bore it silently. Yohko knew that the girls were all just jealous of her good fortune.

Waving good-bye to Azusa and her friends Yohko all but ran through the school's gates, feeling a flash of pure disappointment when she didn't see him waiting there. Then she heard a low rumbling and he came around the corner perched in the saddle of a black motorcycle. The pipes and steel all gleamed silver while the rest was deepest midnight, highlighted by a pink trim.

"I hope you don't mind," Utena said as he removed his helmet, his pure blue eyes crinkled with amusement, "but I got to town on this."

"Wow," Yohko managed, just knowing that a mob of school girls behind her were just dying of envy and not really caring. Well, not much. "It's wonderful," she looked up to meet those impossibly blue eyes again.

Casually Utena tossed a second helmet over to Yohko then firmly patted the seat behind him. "Would you like to ride with me, then?" he asked gently.

"Please," Yohko grinned, carefully pulling the helmet on over her hair and then climbing on. As they drove off. engine purring, she thought, 'If this is a demon attack, please let him wait at least until the ride's done.'

They moved through the city, then up into the hills beyond, trees rising up around them. "The road's a bit twisty up here," Utena said, "be sure to hold on."

'Oooh,' Yohko smiled as she let her arms wrap around him. She snuggled close, letting her arms tighten a little around his chest and felt... curves that really shouldn't have been there. Her hands drifted a little, confirming her discovery, then Yohko sighed to herself, 'I knew someone as cute as this couldn't be a guy.'

They eased to the side of the road a few moments later, Utena removing her helm and running a hand through her short pink hair. "When I talked to your grandmother she mentioned there might be youma up here," she said, "a strong one."

Yohko looked over at Utena in surprise, wondering both why her grandma would even trust this woman or how she knew about the monsters... Her hand tightened, the hereditary amulet of the devil hunter's gleaming there as she said, "If there is a demon, you could be in danger."

Utena just smiled back faintly, if possible looking even more handsome there on the hill, sunlight gleaming on her face. "I've had some experience with oddness," she said simply, casually leaning against the bike.

There was something in her voice, a barely healed sense of pain and regret, something that made Yohko want to press the young woman. Changing the subject she asked curiously, "Why were you visiting my grandmother?"

Utena sighed softly, clearly listening to the sounds of the woods as she said, "Looking for training, honestly. I have certain talents that I'd like to tame."

"Part of the oddness you mentioned..." Yohko stopped, frowning as she felt a ominous presence. She stiffened, starting her transformation even as she said, "It's coming!" Her clothes dissolved, a wave of red light forming into the simple red dress, a stylized yin-yang symbol appearing on her chest.

Trees broke, a muffled roar as the beast forcefully broke through the brush, his misshapen head looking around him wildly. A bulky, dark gray body shoved the plants aside as he glared with beady red eyes, finding the two women waiting for him. "Tasty morsels," he growled, his heavy tusks distorting his speech.

"I am Devil Hunter Yohko," she cried out as began to make her speech... when a rush of power stopped her.

Utena shimmered, light dancing around her as she narrowed her eyes. Raising her hand she cried out, "For the Revolution of the World!" Her clothes shifted, bearing a resemblance to a schoolboy's uniform edged in pink, even as a sword exploded from her chest, the ornate blade dropping into her hand smoothly.

"Wow," Yohko murmured, eyes wide.

Utena had a grave intensity as she faced the demon and said, "The world doesn't need things like you any longer." She gave Yohko a look, "Ready?"

"Yes!" Yohko cried as she charged forward, her Soul Sword at the ready.

The creature went for Utena as she charged it head on, raising her blade to stop the first blow, She braced a palm against the flat of the blade, her legs buckling from the strain but she refused to give any ground.

"Die, little gnat," it growled out, frustration marring it's face. Raising a massive fist it swung down again, trying to squish her, but she dodged smoothly.

Yohko swiftly struck in the opening that his attack left, first whipping her blade across his face them striking between his ribs when he reflexedly went to guard his face. With a wet sound her blade found his heart but the beast bucked in a final convulsive gesture, throwing her away violently to slam up against a tree.

A few moments later Yohko felt herself awaken, surges of pain slowly fading away. Utena knelt beside her, a faint pink glow shining from her hands to wash over Yohko's aching body. "You fight," Yohko croaked, "and heal, too?"

Utena flashed a charming smile, "Part of why I wanted to talk to your grandmother about training." Gently she tugged Yohko to her feet, ignoring the now dissolving form of the demon nearby. "You all right?" she asked.

"I am now," Yohko sighed happily.

"So what happened?" Juri asked as they pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building in Shinjuku that Juri lived in.

"I stayed a few weeks learning from grandma," Utena smiled fondly in memory, "picking up what I could from their skills."

"From the sound of your story," Juri noted, "Yohko was quite impressed with you." She smiled, "Think she had a crush on you?"

"No, we were just friends," Utena shook her head.

'Yup, clueless.' Juri thought. Even with what she suspected was an edited account from Utena she figured that Yohko had crushed on Utena fairly badly. Dropping the topic she asked, "Did you have any more interesting adventures while traveling?"

"A few," Utena conceded as they got out, heading into the building to talk some more, "maybe I'll tell you about them some time."

To be continued...

Author's Notes: Yes, Yohko is very straight in the Devil Hunter Yohko anime series, falling in love with any number of cute bishonen in the six episode series. Therefore I figured the only way she might crush on Utena would be mistaking her for a boy... Utena's look in this episode is pretty much TV series uniform combined with the Utena movie haircut.


	7. Seven

Part Seven

"I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing here," Hitomi noted, the brown haired young woman standing by Juri's side as they walked into the hotel together.

Arisugawa Juri smiled slightly, the taller orange haired woman walking confidently in her woman's business suit. "I've arranged for an office here where I can interview a few candidates for positions at the Locket," she patiently explained, "and Nabiki can't get away from supervising the construction teams working on the building."

"Point," Hitomi conceded her simple dress comfortable if not too stylish.

"And I intend to take shameless advantage of your talents," Juri added.

"I can't promise how reliable it is," Hitomi noted as they entered the elevator.

Juri hit the button and smoothly they rose, soon reaching the right floor. "You've steered me right so far," she noted as they went down the hall together.

They reached the doors to several boardrooms where an oddly energetic young blonde stood, restlessly shifting back and forth. "Are you Arisugawa?" she asked cheerfully then added, "Of course you are, I'm Excel, and I'll be assigned to help you."

"Thank you," Juri said gravely. She blinked, noting a green faced black haired young woman who had been leaned up against the wall nearby, "Is she all right?"

"Oh, she's always like that," Excel explained cheerfully, "meet Hyatt."

Hyatt gave a weak wave, but didn't say anything else.

"Right," Juri decided she didn't want to know. "So, I booked a room for interviews..."

"Right this way," Excel popped the door open to reveal a table set up for the interviews, "as your associate Nabiki requested, as well as juice and refreshments."

Juri blinked, seeing a pair of ominous looking swords leaning up against the corner. "What are those doing there?" she pointed.

"Oh, those are ours," Excel and Hyatt quickly collected the blades and left.

"What an interesting pair," Juri said once they were gone, fighting back a little smile.

Hitomi looked after them, her expression thoughtful. "Ah... Juri? You might want to think about hiring them," she said hesitantly.

"What?" Juri blurted.

"I had a... flash of vision just then," Hitomi said to her sheepishly, "they were in the Locket, dressed in waitress uniforms."

"But they have a job here," Juri protested.

"I'm pretty sure it will happen," Hitomi said quietly.

There was a soft sound of someone clearing their throat and they both turned to see a young woman standing there... oddly dressed in a red and white maid's uniform. The busty woman had her brown hair tired back by simple ribbons, and her smile was kind and gentle. "Is this where the waitress interviews are?" she asked.

Smoothly Juri took a seat at the table even as she waved her to one, "Yes it is."

The young woman bowed, "My name is May, and it's very nice to meet you."

"May," Juri nodded as Hitomi took a seat nearby. Juri scanned her resume, noting the glowing recommendations and the shortness of the employment history: she had been employed as a maid by only one family. "So why did you leave your previous position?" she asked.

"He got married," May explained to them gently, "and afterward, I no longer felt as comfortable being there, all things considered."

"That's certainly understandable," Juri conceded, reviewing all of the woman's listed skills. 'Having a secondary cook around would be useful, too,' she thought. "What would you think about working with or around lesbians?" Juri asked bluntly.

With absolute sincerity May answered, "I don't think that would be a problem."

"I think she's telling the truth," Hitomi murmured to Juri softly.

"I'm a bit at loose ends," May added, "and I'd look forward to this opportunity."

"Thank you for your time," Juri nodded to her, "we'll call you once the interviews are over."

"I look forward to hearing from you," May bowed formally before leaving.

"I like her," Juri said firmly once she left, "and she has many of the shills we need."

"I agree," Hitomi smiled.

The next few women, for various reasons were all clearly unsuitable. A few looked good on the surface but reacted badly to the lesbian question, while others had work histories or recommendations that made Juri feel more than a bit nervous about them.

"Juri-sama?" the nervous voice asked.

Juri looked up from where she and Hitomi were talking and saw a young woman standing there, looking oddly familiar. Her brown hair flowed down in her back in two streams, and twin curls were on each side of her forehead. It took Juri a moment to recall, and then tentatively she asked, "Keiko?"

Keiko smiled in honest pleasure, bowing slightly. "I'm glad you remember," she said with a happy smile as she set a resume on the table.

"I seem to remember you were in Nanami Kiryuu's crowd back in Ohtori," Juri noted as the young woman sat down a bit nervously.

A faint blush colored Keiko's cheeks as she murmured, "That was a long time ago."

Juri looked over the resume, raising her eyebrows slightly as she saw how well educated Keiko was. "I'm impressed," she noted, "but why do you want to work as a waitress in a lesbian club?"

"In part because I want to take a break," Keiko admitted, "I feel like I've been in school for years." Another blush, "And I've been... wondering a bit about myself lately."

"I can't make any promises," Juri said to her after they had talked for awhile, "but if we do have a position available, we'll call."

Keiko bowed again, "Thank you, Juri-sama!"

"Well, that's two people I'd say we should take," Hitomi said to Juri quietly after she had left, "along with Excel and Hyatt."

"Well, let's keep Excel and Hyatt in reserve," Juri said with a sigh, "maybe we'll find someone in the next bunch of interviews."

Sadly, the interviews continued to be a bit disappointing. Homophobia came up often, or they simply reacted badly to either Juri or Hitomi. Worse, questioning from Juri would often discover that the resumes they dropped off were either exaggerated or simply false. By the time they decided to pack up that afternoon they had only found one or two other possibilities, and neither woman seemed quite right.

"And how many staff do we need for opening?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"I'd like to have..." Juri started when they were interrupted by a distant explosion. Looking at each other in concern they raced out into the hall, watching various staff racing by in confusion. Finally they watched in surprise as two sooty figures made their way down the hall, the manager right behind them.

"...and do you have any idea how much damage you did?" the manager finished his rant. Taking a deep breath he finished with, "You're fired!"

Excel and Hyatt looked sheepish under the black covering of ash and soot. Hesitantly they looked around then spotted Juri, Excel clearly brightening. Making her way over she cheerfully asked, "Are you still doing the waitress interviews?"

"Told you," Hitomi muttered.

Juri looked at the two ladies and felt herself smiling back, if reluctantly. Handing one of her newly minted business cards to Excel she said, "Drop off a resume here, we'll talk."

To be continued...


	8. Eight

Part Eight

Arisugawa Juri's orange hair fell in graceful waves around her face and down over her shoulders, the simple dress she wore comfortable yet stylish. On receiving the news earlier that day she had dressed this way purely on automatic, leaving behind the business of building her club to attend to this obligation.

Sitting there in an office listening to the lawyer read out the will, with her father's lawyer waiting nearby Juri had just felt numb, until surprise finally overwhelmed the shock. "So let me get this straight," she said to the lawyer, "my Aunt has left her money to me!"

"Yes," the young woman nodded from where Rin Kamishiro sat behind the desk, "and to her long time companion, Anna, and a trust to artists and writers."

"We're going to contest this," the older man growled out, swiftly collecting a copy of the will and putting it into his briefcase. The Arisugasa family lawyer looked over at Juri and the older woman beside her with distain as he muttered, "There's no way she could have been in her right mind, shutting out her family in favor of these..."

"Don't even think about saying that," Juri was up like a shot and in his face, meeting his eyes with a dangerous gaze.

He stepped back, then simply fled the room in silence. "Not bad," Rin nodded, her black hair flowing gracefully, "I'm just glad you didn't lay a hand on him or we'd be all in trouble."

"Are you all right, Juri?" Anna asked softly.

Falling bonelessly back into her seat Juri looked off into the distance, her expression oddly pained. "I've been doing pretty well over the past few years, my modeling and investments have paid off pretty well. I don't need this..."

Anna reached over to put her hand on Juri's, her Aunt's long time lover looking at her in sympathy. "It's not about need," she said quietly, "it's something Constance wanted to do for you." A faint, sad smile, "Besides, there are conditions."

"Conditions?" Juri blinked.

Rin actually smiled faintly as she picked up a remote control and turned on a TV, "Yes, your Aunt Constance left very... explicit instructions."

Before Juri could say anything a familiar face appeared on the screen, a woman whose eyes twinkled kindly with amusement. Constance Arisugawa smiled as she said, "If you're seeing this Juri, than I'm probably dead."

"Oh, Constance," Anna sighed, reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

"Anna has already received a similar tape from me," Constance continued with a hint of regret, "but I hope you'll support her, Juri."

"Always," Juri breathed out sadly.

"You already know about the details of my will," Constance smiled, "but I have a few requests of you, too. We've both been hurt by your father's hypocrisy over the years, with him trying to deny the existence of both you his daughter and I his sister, and I'd like to see if we can help him get his just deserts."

"Here comes the kicker," Anna murmured with a faint smile.

"The trust that I'm setting up will be for the promotion of gay and lesbian writers and artists, called the Arisugawa Trust. Any events to promote these artists will also help keep the family name prominently tied to the alternative sexualities your father so despises," Constance actually smirked, looking very satisfied with herself.

"Way to go," Juri smiled faintly.

"The share of my money that will go to you has only one condition," Constance said. She hesitated for a moment, "While you've been out to your family for several years, you haven't been out in the larger world."

"I..." Juri opened her mouth to protest that, then frowned.

"Of course I believe that will be changing once you open the club you've been so excitedly telling me about," Constance continued warmly, "so my request is only that you remain out of the closet." A soft sigh, "I didn't manage so well at that, something I have regretted at times, and I hope I can steer you away from that." She smiled again warmly and finished, "I love you, Juri, and hope that you'll remember me fondly at times."

As the tape ended Rin shut the TV off with the remote then sat back down behind her desk. "While nothing is explicitly written in the will about some of this," she said tactfully, "I think you could easily consider it a last request."

"I have every intention of doing that," Juri said, wiping at her eyes as she smiled grimly at the young lawyer. She looked over at Anna, "I didn't see a funeral mentioned in the obituary I read, did my Aunt...?"

"Constance asked to be cremated," Anna said quietly, "I and a few of her friends had a place in mind to scatter her ashes." A sad smile, "I think you'd be welcome."

"I'd like to help," Juri agreed softly.

Meanwhile, over at the warehouse Tendo Nabiki smiled in satisfaction at how much work they had accomplished in only a few months. After ruthlessly gutting much of the interior an almost entirely new second floor had been completed, breaking the upper floor into multiple suites. Earlier, the main floor had been ripped up, cold cement hauled out even as they rewired the place for modern electronics and other necessities if they intended to make it into a nightclub.

The lower floor was going to be mostly one large room, with some partitions set up to dampen and bounce sound, and a kitchen and storage area behind the long bar. After some debate Nabiki had talked Juri into bringing in karaoke, too, so the workers were modifying the planned floor layout to add a small room.

'Yes,' Nabiki though as she pushed black hair up out of her eyes, 'things are going pretty well so far.' Her cell phone chirped and she pulled it out of her black jacket, flipping it open in a practiced gesture, "Yes?"

"Nabiki," Juri sounded tired, a tone of voice that Nabiki wasn't used to hearing from her, "it looks like I'll be gone for the rest of the day."

"How did it go?" Nabiki asked with a gentleness that might have surprised people who had known her previously.

"About as well as can be expected," Juri answered softly. She brightened a little, "So how are things on your end?"

"Pretty good," Nabiki smiled, "the neon company checked in about the sign, looks like we'll have it on schedule. Hitomi is talking to several interior design companies, getting bids and proposals on decorating the place, as well as the upstairs suites."

"Have we heard back about the oak bar I ordered?" Juri asked crisply, firmly back in business woman mode again.

"It'll be done on time," Nabiki reassured her, "they already said that they've got it half done, including the interior reinforcement you asked for."

"Good," Juri sounded satisfied. "I'll start contacting our staff list, then, and get things on that end ready, too."

"It looks like we're going to get this done," Nabiki said with satisfaction, "a courier delivered all of the city permits earlier today." Curiously she asked Juri, "So how did you get them pushed through so quickly?"

"Greased a few palms," Juri confessed, "sorry to say it's the cost of doing business."

"Which reminds me, we had a few seedy individuals around the area the last few days," Nabiki said briskly, "I suspect that we're being cased. Do you want to pay off the local boss for protection?"

"Hell no," Juri surprised her.

"Are you sure?" Nabiki raised her eyebrows.

"Trust me," Juri said with a smile, "I have some friends coming to work for the bar that would make any Yakuza wish he had never crossed us."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them," Nabiki laughed.

"Once we get a bit closer to opening," Juri offered, "I've already called them to say they're hired, but I want everybody to have a chance to meet, too."

To be continued...


	9. Nine

Part Nine

Tendo Nabiki had a grim look on her face as the black haired young woman stood by the warehouse, the work crews gathered outside milling about aimlessly. The car pulled up and she strode over, clearly saying, "Arisugawa, we've got a problem."

Arisugawa Juri slammed the door to her sports car as the orange haired woman stood, her back straight with annoyance. "You said on the phones the crews are refusing to work?" she said crisply, walking with Nabiki over to the waiting teams.

"Yeah," Nabiki nodded before dropping her voice, "Representatives of the local yakuza family have made it clear that if they continue working, they'll regret it."

Juri swore softly under her breath the sighed, "All right, lets talk to the chief." The older man was quite apologetic but he was firm that his crews were not going to work until they had some assurance that the yakuza wasn't going to injure or kill them.

"Do you want me to try calling in other workers?" Nabiki asked.

Juri flipped open her phone as she said, "No, I bet word has gotten around by now. Excuse me." She dialed fast as she excused herself, stepping away to make talking easier.

"Hello?" a pleasant female voice asked after a moment.

"Aoi, it's Juri," she answered with a smile, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Aoi answered with amusement, "and we're still a topic of conversation here at Bokuto police station."

"I swear, you police are just a bunch of gossips," Juri chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair. More seriously she said, "I hate to impose but I need to know who the leader of the Yakuza here in Shinjuku is."

"I can find out in a moment," Aoi said, adding worriedly "Having some trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Juri reassured her friend.

"All right," after a moment Aoi said, "the leader is the Ooedo clan, though we don't know who is head right now."

"Thanks, I owe you another night out, maybe," Juri said, earning a chuckle from her friend before saying good-bye.

"You have friends in the police?" Nabiki asked after Juri rejoined her.

"One or two," Juri downplayed it. She started dialing again, "We're going to need some muscle, then we're going to play the Ooedo clan a visit."

Only a few minutes later they stared arriving, all of them dressed up for the occasion. Ordinary clothes had been exchanged for leather jackets and jeans, headbands and boots. All in all the band of women looked more like a group of punks than one would have thought possible.

"So working on a club is what's been keeping you away from Michiru and I?" Tenoh Haruka asked, sandy blonde hair falling into her eyes. She had been one of the first to answer Juri's call, a old friend from Juri's more wild period.

"Don't worry, I plan to invite you both to the grand opening," Juri said calmly as they climbed into the cars.

"So what are we planning?" Ryouko asked, the blue haired space pirate hefting a wooden practice sword she had borrowed for effect.

"We need to negotiate from a position of strength," Juri said calmly, "so you'll all help me bust in then I'll talk to their Oujo."

Over in the other car Minagi casually sat in the passenger seat, Ryouko's twin cracking her knuckles in studded gloves she found somewhere. "When Juri called I wasn't expecting something this fun," she smirked.

"You have an interesting definition of fun," Makoto Kino said wryly, the brown haired amazon sitting in the back seat, "though I tend to agree with you."

"How did you get drafted into this?" Nabiki asked curiously.

Makoto chuckled as she said, "I was over at Haruka's when Juri called and Haruka suggested it might be fun."

They stopped up the street from the address Juri had been given, then Juri faced her troops. "Don't go too far," she advised them, "there are mostly just ordinary guys we'll be facing. All I want you to do is delay them so that I can get to the boss."

"Awww," Ryouko pouted, tapping the wooden sword against her shoulder.

"If anyone's carrying guns Ryouko or Minagi get them," Juri said firmly, "other than that divide the goons as you wish. Ready?"

"Lets do this," Nabiki said firmly.

Juri lead the way up the street to the traditional home, well aware of the figures who were watching them. As they neared the front a large, heavily muscled figure appeared at the door, staring down at them menacingly. "What do you want?" he asked, the bald young man looking over the group warily.

"We're here to see the Ojou," Juri said calmly, "about why work has been stopped on building my nightclub."

"Ojou don't see anyone without an appointment..." he started then ooofed as a fist suddenly hammered him in the gut.

"Tetso," a blonde haired punk yelled in alarm then roared, "shit, it's a raid!"

Juri's people swept in as the gangsters responded, quickly taking on the men as Juri strode forward. They were outnumbered but refused to give ground to the gangsters, striking with speed and force to drive them backwards.

"What the hell?" the black haired woman yelled as she raced into the room, hair tied back in twin ponytails. She instantly assessed the situation and spotted Juri as the leader, racing forward with a yell of, "You bitch!"

Juri parried the first punch then struck outward, surprised to see the other woman dodge. Back and forth they fought as the sounds of battle slowly stilled, everyone seemingly hypnotized by the two women's combat. After a few moments they stopped, looking into each other's eyes warily.

"Sorry to burst in like this," Juri said a bit breathlessly, "but I didn't figure I could see you any other way."

"Maybe so," the woman agreed, equally winded. She straightened, looking at Juri with respect, then turned to her men. "What the hell are you standing around here for? Get this mess cleaned up!"

"See if you can help," Juri told her own people as she and the other women went off to talk.

"Sorry about the gut punch," Ryouko told the big guy apologetically.

"I'm good," Tetso wheezed.

"Yamaguchi Kumiko," she introduced herself as she offered Juri sake.

"Arisugawa Juri," she took the cup as they settled on the mats in the small room. She studied Kumiko thoughtfully, "Ojou, why are you interested in my club?"

"Two reasons," Kumiko answered calmly, "first, you didn't clear construction with my people and another club I control in this area is worried about competition."

"I most humbly apologize for the first one," Juri bowed her head slightly, "may I ask which club is concerned?"

"The Yasuke club," Kumiko answered.

"I don't think our clients will cross over," Juri said, well aware of the hostess club, "you see, I'll only be serving lesbians."

Kumiko blinked, "You're serious?"

Juri nodded, "Yes, Ojou."

"That'll reassure her," Kumiko mused. She studied Juri, "I suppose if I asked for a... gratuity to keep your club free of trouble you'd refuse?"

"The Ojou is a wise woman," Juri said calmly.

Kumiko fought back a smile, "All right, I'll let work continue but I have a condition."

"Yes?" Juri asked warily.

"You have good people out there," Kumiko said, "I'd like the option to borrow them one time if the need arises."

Juri hesitated, "Not for anything illegal?"

"Fighting in the streets is illegal, but I know what you mean," Kumiko said seriously, "so, do we have a deal?"

"A deal, thank you," Juri nodded.

To be continued...

Character notes: Yamaguchi and the Ooedo clan are from The Gokusen, a very funny anime. As well, Haruka and Makoto are from Sailor Moon and Aoi is from You're Under Arrest.


	10. Ten

Part Ten

Arisugawa Juri walked in with confidence, the orange haired woman looking over the people gathered in the main room of the unopened club thoughtfully. Around them tables had just been shipped in, the bar was mostly together but plastic covers and equipment still lingered, the last preperations continuing.

Ryouko and Minagi stood together at one side, the twins remarkably alike with their light blue hair and catlike eyes. The facial scars on Minagi marked her as different, that and a clear softness in her eyes. Sasami stood beside Minagi, her own lighter hair tied in twin ponyails, looking childlike despite her advanced age. All three wore the oddly kimono like garb of the alien Jurai, though both Ryouko and Minagi's were much more skin tight.

Excel and Hyatt stood together, one of the odder pairings in the group. The blonde haired Excel was almost constantly in motion, bouncing restlessly while the black haired Hyatt was languid, almost lethargic as she leaned up against a chair. Their matching bodysuits were a bit unusual, too, but both carried them off quite well.

Keiko looked nervous as she stood to one side, her brown hair in twin ponytails, curls of hair bouncing against her forehead. She looked young, somehow in her achingly formal dress, more due to lack of confidence than age, but she still managed to give Juri a brave smile.

May, not far away, had reflexedly pulled a cover from a table and the red and white clad maid was cleaning away thoughtfully. The busty brown haired woman was always sweet and good natured, but Juri still had a hard time getting a reading on her. Part of that might be her sense that May would be just as happy and pleasant cleaning sewage...

'That's not quite fair,' Juri reminded herself guiltily, turning her gaze to the other mysterious lady who was looking over the library.

Over the months working on converting the warehouse to a nightclub Juri had gotten to know Hitomi pretty well, but the college student still seemed otherworldly. Her short light brown hair framed a sweet face, her body slim and athletic and having a mind remarkably sharp. Yet as seemingly normal as she seemed to be Hitomi had very unusual gifts; like prophetic visions and most unusually the ability to travel to other dimensions.

"Nervous?" the familiar voice asjed as she walked up to Juri. Tendo Nabiki was dressed in business wear, her black suit snug on her body, her black hair falling to the base of her neck. The business manager of the Locket carried a clipboard under her arm, as well as a personal organizer tucked in a pocket. "We're going to be ready to go on schedule, you know," she reminded Juri.

"Yes, I'm nervous,' Juri said, "this is a big step."

"You started this months ago," Nabiki pointed out to her quietly, "this is just finishing what you began then."

"Maybe," Juri admitted, "but after this I'm commited and I've pulled all of them in, too..."

"Nobody folowed you here blindly," Nabiki reminded her. She clapped Juri on the shoulder, "They're waiting.. you ready to go?"

Juri took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes."

Nabiki led the way over to the bar, turning to face everyone as she said, "Welcome to the first staff meeting of Arisugawa's Locket."

Juri took a deep breath, following with, "As you can see the last work is being finished, but we'll be open in a few days." She looked over old friends and new as she said, "I thought I should give everyone a rundown of what to expect."

"We're going to be working in a lesbian bar," Ryouko said with a impish air, "I think we know what to expect."

Juri grinned, glad that her friend was helping break the tension a bit. "Maybe so," she said, "but I thought I should cover all the bases." Calmly Juri spelled out how the bar was to operate, as well as the sort of customers they might end up getting. She also explained the areas of responsibility each staff member would be handling.

"So Ryouko and I can bring in any drinks we want to?" Minagi's eyes lit up, "Sweet!"

"Just keep our budget in mind," Nabiki warned them both sternly. She looked over at Sasami too, "I'm sorry we won't be able to bring in more than minimal kitchen help for a bit, though I hope other staff can help out."

Sasami bowed, ponytails bouncing as she said, "I'll do my best."

"Any other questions?' Juri asked as she looked out over the group.

"How are we going to handle the transgendered?" Keiko asked a bit hesitantly. Feeling the other's eyes resting on her she blushed, "I did some reading after Juri confirmed I was hired."

"A case by case basis, probably," Juri admitted. "It's a complicated issue but I'm going to try to avoid excluding them, if at all possible."

"I was pretty impressed by the library," Hitomi looked faintly amused, "where did you get that many lesbian books?"

Nabiki looked amused, "The core is Juri'sd own collection, the rest of them we bought online or raiding the bookstores here in Tokyo."

"How are we going to keep any undesireables out?" Excel asked, a somewhat dangerous glint in her eyes.

"An old friend of mine named Washu claims to have solved that," Juri answered,. "though I'm not quite sure how. I'm also looking around for a bouncer, so if you've got a imposing friend who wants a job let me know."

"Anything else?" Nabiki looked around and there was calm silence.

"All right," Juri said firmly, "the workers say that we'll be ready to open in a week. We'll be stocking supplies this week, too, so I'd like you all here a few hours before opening to check everythig over a final time. Got it?"

"No problem," Ryouko nodded, indicating agreemernt from the rest of the group.

Once everyone else left Juri went upstairs, hearing the sound of the construction workers finishing off the last few suites on this level. The bedrooms here were Nabiki's idea, a concept Juri was a bit leery of, but as Nabiki had pointed out it was dangerous for two women to rent a room, so why not offer it here?

Opening up the door to her new office Juri went inside, passing a new couch to the desk she and Nabiki would use for paperwork. The leather seat sighed softly as she sat, then Juri sat back, taking a deep relaxing breath.

"You make good speeches," Nabiki noted from the doorway, the black haired woman leaning up against the doorway.

Juri sat back with a sigh, "Here's hoping I don't have to do this very often."

Nabiki went over to a mini-bar up on one wall, taking down a bottle she had put there a few days ago. "You want one?" she asked, holding a clean glass.

"Jusr ginger-ale, please," Juri said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Nabiki raised a eyebrow while she poured from one of the other bottles.

"I don't mind drinking, but around here drinking on the job would be a bad idea," Juri shrugged. As Nabiki sat down Juri flashed her a grin, "Thank you for all your help."

"Just paying off my borrowing your couch," Nabiki joked.

"How's the new apartment?' Juri asked curiously, sipping her soda.

"Pretty good," Nabiki grinned at her, "though I'd love to know how you found a cheap apartment in this city."

"Friend of a friend network," Juri explained.

"So," Nabiki gave her a searching look, "how does it feel to be at the point where your months of work is going to be paying off?"

"A little scary, but good," Juri said after a moment. A slight smile touched her lips, "I guess we'll know more once opening night is here."

To be continued... in Arisugawa's Locket.

Notes: I'm almost tempted to add this fic on to Arisugawa's locket as a long 'prelude' but I think adding ten more chapters to that already long fic would be a bit much. I hope you enjoyed this introduction to the cast and keep reading my other fics, too.

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.


End file.
